


秘 密

by ForMadison



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMadison/pseuds/ForMadison





	秘 密

00.

放到平常当中别人根本不会把焉栩嘉和夏之光联系在一起，当然源于焉栩嘉自身冷气场，绝对的冷漠阻挡任何与omega发生意外的可能浪漫，钢铁覆盖的大木头怎么可能会有人撬开缝隙进入。

不会的，没有的。

撞见夏之光发情是比中彩票还难的事情，翟潇闻日常看着是咋咋呼呼但就是能不动声色把夏之光圈入自己的领地，他做的很好天衣无缝的，偏偏只有夏之光一个人置身事外不清楚。焉栩嘉推开门的时候夏之光病殃殃的趴在桌子上，味道淡淡的像早上刚喝过的橙子果汁，外露的香气肆无忌惮躲进无形的小圆球中变为炸弹，焉栩嘉试探喊着夏之光的名字却没有得到一点儿反应，他上前用手推了推夏之光，还是没反应。

夏之光也许根本还未清楚他是谁，长久以往的抑制贴阻断正常的发情期，致使他的身体衍生一个轻易戳破的漏洞，又加上外面的那层伪装太过脆弱，焉栩嘉感觉他被夏之光握着的右手发热过大。

此刻只剩下绝对的A与O，作恶因子极速膨胀，有理怀疑每个人心中都怀着狭小的欲望对象，焉栩嘉在被需要时感到餍足，又在给予时感到微小的痛苦。夏之光的眼皮翕动着，泪珠停留在眼角，像被蜻蜓停留的破碎的湖面。焉栩嘉厌恶着夏之光自尊，omega的自尊确实要alpha头疼，焉栩嘉在深化也只是向弟弟的形象靠近，那凭什么翟潇闻在他眼里就不是一个哥哥而是一个能依赖的alpha——这确实要人不解。与恶相对又是爱，但焉栩嘉从来不肯表露，从小演戏的演技让他一步步成长最终的好处却没想到是为今天的不熟——单单停留在认识的阶段。焉栩嘉想看看夏之光痛苦的极点，甚至期待无助的样子。

好人、旁观者、作恶者，无差。

焉栩嘉的手被夏之光咬了一口留下红红的牙印，他皱了皱眉头却没把手抽离，更恶劣的下一步需要一个动机，这样他之后的报复就不是毫无理由。omega突出的腺体源源不断发着香味，跟鼓起的桃子一样，牙尖碰到软软的肉，夏之光在痛苦与被安抚间发着呢喃的语气又在犹豫的两三秒本能的抱住alpha的头，分得清与分不清alpha不是个问题，他想要安全感，恰巧得到就大胆的靠近。焉栩嘉的手游进衣服里，冰冷的手触碰温热的皮肤就感受到夏之光的颤抖，他闲蹲的太累就抱起夏之光坐在化妆台上在分开双腿挤了进去。他手机关于情色的视频不多，之前想着没必要花时间浪费在这上面，可怜现在脑子搜索的相关知识几近空白。年上omega因为临时标记得到初步安抚，安分起来没有在扭着身体，照理来说他已经发挥他的作用应该拿起自己想要找寻的东西安静的退出这个房间。

可是夏之光还没清醒。

他还有机会。

门却突然打开，特地找寻返回的翟潇闻开了灯，被眼前的景象震惊一会儿反应过来才冲上前拉开焉栩嘉，仔细的检查夏之光，临时标记的AO信息素交合淡淡的但不是没有，翟潇闻扭过夏之光的头真真实实的看见牙印，转身已经握上了拳。

一触即发的战争被夏之光摇摇欲坠的身形喊停，焉栩嘉看着光明正大搂住夏之光的翟潇闻觉得遗憾没有如期到来的那一拳，那样他就能光明正大的回击——为什么我不行哪？明明你也不是他的alpha装什么他和你的私有物一样。

夏之光站也站不稳迷糊着眼大抵也没想到在他面前是什么画面，耳边只是传出足够温柔的声音，身子被悠悠然带了起来，耳边环绕着是我带你回去好不好。他当然没有选择的权利，只是翟潇闻留有余地的尊重比焉栩嘉沉默无声的粗暴形成对比就让他本能觉得委屈。

“今天我就当什么都没发生。”翟潇闻转换干脆利落，焉栩嘉觉得好笑，自欺欺人的演技他们倒是一个赛一个的强，“可是我标记了他，你可以当没发生凭什么要我当没发生，同样，作为被标记的夏之光凭什么不能知道谁标记了他。”

“可是你又不喜欢他，为什么要告诉他，你们只是临时标记大不了我补一个他也不知道。”翟潇闻搂紧夏之光，“你说是我标记夏之光要他好受，还是你?”

那扇门被关上，焉栩嘉站在原地喑哑失语。

第二天，夏之光就呆在房间里没出来，正在吃饭的时候周震南还怀疑是出了什么事想去看看，焉栩嘉拿着一片吐司猛的撕了一角才淡淡的公布答案——omega发情期。

什么！那光光没事吧——周震南首先想到这个，再看着翟潇闻忙进忙出的送饭也呆在房间里想着事情应该控制住了。后又觉得不对劲——那你怎么知道的?他想问焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉和夏之光看着同队这么些年，真正交集不多不少，但总没到让焉栩嘉特意记住发情期的地步，他们队的omega发情期恐怕焉栩嘉都没记住一个。

焉栩嘉像是看穿他的猜忌，拿起一片吐司走的时候朝着楼上的房间看了一眼面无表情的说了一句，“猜的。”

等到再次见到夏之光的时候他早就生龙活虎的坐在楼下沙发缠着周震南说他刚才游戏失误是不小心的，未发情的omega信息素淡淡的，焉栩嘉不知道翟潇闻是否又重新咬了一遍，应该有吧。两人的争论反而让当前年龄最小的人认为幼稚，他坐在沙发上闭目养神，越是热闹的场景越能感受到孤单的感受，耳边的人很吵窗外的雨很细碎，焉栩嘉想着那晚的场景在旖旎都被人告知应该删减，他亲过他看到都不能是他拥有的顿时心烦意乱被放大。

周震南不知道怎么就问到夏之光是怎么渡过那晚发情期的，夏之光说大概是闻闻帮他的因为一早醒来就看到他在自己身旁。焉栩嘉想睁开眼睛反驳又听到夏之光略带庆幸的补了后句，还好是闻闻。

倒也不是说从此以后，公司给的cp配定让夏之光处于“强迫”和omega被标记的依赖都更黏着翟潇闻，两人在一起的画面像是绝妙的感觉搭配，高于刻意的营业感，焉栩嘉手机但搜夏之光无意搜到gdxy，每个人都在惊呼他们的互动，可是这算什么哪？

早在更早之前的组合他和夏之光就和同队凑了好几个cp，各自有大势的也不乏其他，但偏偏和夏之光就像是断了联系——焉栩嘉以一种求知的伪装来询问公司里的人为什么是他和赵磊为什么是夏之光和郭子凡，无数的为什么让人脑子晕转不过弯，焉栩嘉问的本意为什么他和夏之光不能组cp被隐藏其中，公司里的人模棱两可的说是感觉例如你超越年龄的给人成熟能依靠又或者夏之光不加修饰的依赖。好像他们又被放在一起。他所缺失的他所得到的刚好和夏之光背道而驰，这或许就是答案。

综艺到中场休息的阶段，焉栩嘉坐在椅子上就看见一起讨论着什么夏之光和翟潇闻，他想不应该老是把注意盯着他们，又看到别的队友也有下意识黏着的队员，摄像头捕捉过来，焉栩嘉才鼓起笑跟赵磊闲聊几句。后摄像头又到张颜齐采访几句再到夏之光那里。那么光光的信息素是什么味道？夏之光毫不犹豫说着橙汁。焉栩嘉点点头又觉得描述不太对，想着是应该是粉冲好的橙子味不是像鲜榨的那么苦就那么说出来，旁边的赵磊疑惑的问到你闻过。

焉栩嘉无所谓的摇摇头，“猜的，不是也和我没关系。”旁边再传来他们玩闹的声音，他突然想问赵磊哑巴是不是会吃很多的亏。

“可能吧。”

赵磊给出的答案模棱两可，焉栩嘉大概心里也明白，每个人善意的在绝对当中留有余地。

“知道了。”

在他的梦里出现过的人屈指可数，焉栩嘉偶尔也会想夏之光能不能出现在他的梦里，在无限接近死亡那一刻他想感受自己的心情，是对于熟悉的人离去还是难过到清醒的地步。

到底会是什么哪？

直到被惊醒那一刻焉栩嘉才明白夏之光对于他的意义，他迫切的想要见到夏之光，地点在他房间前，时间是凌晨，原因只是夏之光进入他的梦里。他要快点见到夏之光，趁着眼角的泪和心脏的跳动恢复正常。没人见证焉栩嘉这场“闹剧”，所有因为恐慌失去的心跳像是极速变大的气球，在天明那一刻就会泄气变为原样。焉栩嘉站在门口想了很久没打开门，让冲动慢慢停息的下来的想法是他无所顾忌的冲撞是否会让别人觉得困扰。

他们没缘见证“成熟”的忙内被情感一步又一步吞噬理智，所有人在被窝里睡的安稳，天亮对于他们不过是短暂时间单位中以天为单位又一减法。

焉栩嘉楞在原地不知道干什么，之后才苦笑的摸了摸头，“我真是有病。”

倘若在对内比起玩的开的队友，夏之光绝对把翟潇闻列为一位。室友加猫奴，好看的外表虽然一抓一大把，但有趣的灵魂更难得，于是不意外两人黏到一起，即使是AO相对关系，旁人见了两人的亲密程度也是见怪不怪的存在。

夏之光曾经认为以自己条件争A保B毋庸置疑，翟潇闻则是稳稳的O，后来大翻车还一度吃不下饭，吓得翟潇闻以为想不开拍拍胸脯说他会保护好夏之光，以A对O的照顾还是以兄弟为由的保护还是以另一半守护者的方式他没明说。

翟潇闻也以为和夏之光的事怎么也是板上钉钉的事，稳到omega会有意外发情都不会有别的人出来和他争夺夏之光，事实证明还真有，在他的视角看到焉栩嘉的手圈住夏之光警铃就大响。

但凡绝对的事情都只是带着百分之五十五可信度的可能。

而在与百分之四十五的争夺中，他必须拼尽全力才保持冷静占到上风。

被带回的夏之光又开始一缓一缓的痛苦，翟潇闻不是对他临时标记的焉栩嘉起不到安抚作用，靠近alpha的同时又本能的摇头。不是他，尽管视角模糊，但不是他是唯一可以肯定的，具体缺谁又没法明说。

翟潇闻将他平稳放到床上时说会好的。

后又大胆的补上他的标记，两种alpha信息素反应排斥在omega体内，夏之光刚收回一点的眼泪又要流出，翟潇闻躺在他的床上拉过被子像站在焉栩嘉面前示威时一样在被窝里紧抱着夏之光，抱的力道让夏之光感到不舒服还推拒一会儿，最后朦胧的困意姗姗来迟，夏之光才闭上眼睡去。

翟潇闻从不觉得焉栩嘉是个大危险，现在还是他抱着夏之光，或许明天演技够好就能让夏之光以为只有他标记他，没有人参与进来也没有什么意外，好像命中注定的缘分一样，兴许运气再好点他们就能直接在一起。

夏之光当然不怀疑翟潇闻的说辞，私心更是认为翟潇闻标记他能避免一些尴尬，他的腺体还留有翟潇闻临近天亮时不放心补得一个标记，这几乎让他更加确信昨晚让自己心安的alpha就是翟潇闻。一早醒来虽然躺在队友怀里让他有点不适应，可一离开还在睡梦中的翟潇闻就会露出苦苦的样子。他可能很累，而这累又因自己而起，夏之光想了想克服心中对alpha不适应告诉自己他是因为才这样就轻轻的躺了下去。夏之光真的很好骗，捉弄别人和反过来被人捉弄的比例简直失衡的可怕，用单纯这个词更确切的形容他应该是对别人不加疑惑的相信。翟潇闻真睡假睡明明只要细看就能发现，他偏偏相信选择乖乖躺下，强大的alpha在他这变得有点可怜兮兮，因而“好心”的成全，像一个爱心泛滥但又易碎的神明，明明是他更处于下风，可他总是在想——任由他抱着是否就能给他一些安慰。

“睡着”的翟潇闻轻哼了一下，至此他有理由确信再也没人能闯进他和夏之光之间。

烂好人与苦哑巴总该要吃很多亏。焉栩嘉总想该做点什么去除心里这股委屈，那日翟潇闻说的他没有理由反驳，如今看来翟潇闻的行为才是给他上了一课。

无声的挑衅游刃有余，不明白的人“添油加醋”，夏之光默许翟潇闻的靠近就是对他最大一记闷拳。可是明明标记他的不是我？不甘与羡慕滋生的怨恨生根发芽茁壮到不可阻挡。后又想着翟潇闻迫不及待只是给他当当他咬了omega的alpha替身，没人知道是他标记了夏之光又怎么样，翟潇闻知道就好了。焉栩嘉又感到一种报复的快感。

拍杂志封面对于他们来说并不是太难，多次的经验让他们早已找到最适合的角度，翟潇闻先拍好轮到姚琛再之后是夏之光，他拿着手机私自给夏之光拍了一张，焉栩嘉瞥到只有模糊的背景图颜色，这时不知道是谁听歌外放陈奕迅的富士山下，轮到靠拥抱亦难任你拥有这句歌词。

焉栩嘉这一生为了就像是为了找寻许多的意义而存在，不浪费时间就是快速找到最简洁最高效率的办法也是意义，年少拍戏是喜欢明星这种光环，再到长大是为延续小时候的愿望。从中的转变他熟练的化为不可得的人生经验，成长的意义就是朝着更想要的成功走去，这也可能与父母的期望推波助澜有关。为自己和为他人的意义，焉栩嘉明确，可偏偏听到富士山下时又短暂失神忍不住想着富士山的意义。

到底是什么？

可能是他看过富士山尔后也只是匆匆离开，以后也只是告诉别人看过轻描淡写的一句也没什么特别。

是遗憾。

焉栩嘉想，怎么偏偏又感觉和夏之光扯上关系哪？

关闭卫生间的灯是在焉栩嘉计算好之内的，在同样的地点位置光照的存在就好像要他窒息，关上灯就不同。

夏之光突然被人从后背搂住吓了一跳，刚想去找开关的时候听见熟悉的低音喊着别动，omega脖颈的alpha的信息素已经变淡，焉栩嘉觉得他还是闻到一点儿，固执寻找能让自己痛苦的存在是焉栩嘉从小到大的矛盾点。

“嘉嘉?”

“嗯。”

“你…你怎么了，先松开我在开上灯跟我说。”

焉栩嘉摇摇头，左手往上捂住夏之光的眼睛部位，黑暗中对着腺体狠狠咬上一口，“那晚你明明是这么被我标记的。”

被搂住的人被惊讶到失了话语。

“可是，他骗了你。”

TBC.


End file.
